Every Little Helps
by Basmathgirl
Summary: Set in an AU and utter fluff. The Doctor and Donna visit a Tesco. This needs a sweetness alert!


**Summary:** Set in an AU and utter fluff. The Doctor and Donna visit a Tesco.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…Not Doctor Who, not the BBC… *sob*

* * *

**A/N:** Written after yet another shopping trip with my mother; you have to entertain yourself somehow. Do you think I'll get extra reward points for the free advert?

**A/N2:** For anyone who doesn't know, David Tennant does the voice-over for some Tesco adverts.

* * *

"So, this is your Mum's nearest Tesco then? They've changed quite a bit since I was in one last." The Doctor looked around him, taking in the architecture and layout.

"Well, things have changed quite a bit in the last couple of years. This one is a Tesco Extra." Donna explained.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"Bigger, more choice and open 24 hours… I sound like a flipping advert now, don't I? One of those adverts voiced by that famous bloke!"

"I wasn't going to say anything!" he said, though the last bit was slightly garbled.

"What have you got in your mouth?" she suddenly snapped.

"Nothing!" He quickly hid something behind his back.

"Yes you have! You're doing your chipmunk impression again!" she inspected him.

"No I'm not! Well… maybe I am. It's only a sweet." He brought out the bag and offered it to her.

"You've opened the bag! You're not supposed to start scoffing them until we've paid for the packet, you dimnoid!" '_Everytime_!' she thought.

"I couldn't help it! The packet just said 'eat me'!" he pleaded.

"And where exactly does it say that?" she peered at the packet.

"In my head! I was hungry!" he justified.

"You were pigging out! That packet is big enough to last a couple of days in normal circumstances," she accused him.

"But I'm not normal." He realised that hadn't come out right as soon as he said it.

"You said it! Can't argue with that." Donna snickered.

"So, why exactly are we in here again?" he asked, changing the subject.

"All that brain power and no memory from one second to the next! It is so sad. We're here to buy stuff for the baby." He really was making this_ too_ easy for Donna.

"Oh yeah. I remember now. And don't look at me like that! I have a lot going on in my mind! It's not easy being me," he said, adding to Donna's teasing fuel.

"So many comebacks… so little time." She took the opportunity to drag him into the clothes department.

"Ooh! I like this!" he exclaimed as he picked up a little suit with matching waistcoat and tie.

"Yes, it is cute! Very cute. A little bit too big though." She regarded the extremely cute outfit hanging on the Doctor's finger, and tried to dismiss it.

"We could buy it as an investment. Couldn't we?" he tried the puppy-dog eyes on her.

"Come here, you prawn!" she couldn't resist hugging him. He in turn placed a kiss on her lips. She giggled. "I don't think we should be doing this here."

"Why? There's no sign up saying we can't!" and to prove his point he kissed her again.

"Maybe, but I don't want to be dragged into the manager's office by the security guards for indecent behaviour!" she laughed.

"Aw! You spoil all my fun!" he pouted.

"Not all of it from what I remember." She waggled her eyebrows at him.

"And for that I shall be eternally grateful. Do you fancy some more fun quite soon?" he waggled back.

"I think that can be arranged. I shall check my appointment book for you."

"A few more appointments with the Doctor will be necessary," he stated as he captured her lips again.

"Now I know why you always want to go into the little shop wherever we go," she teased him.

"Oh, I never miss an opportunity to explore," he murmured.

"So I've noticed! We'd better finish this expedition, don't you think?" She waved the shopping list in his face. He peered at it with disgust, picked up their hand basket and led them to the appropriate aisles.

As they reached the other side of the checkouts, the Doctor picked up most of the shopping bags, taking care to pick the heaviest ones. If Donna didn't love him for anything else it would be for his gentlemanly ways. He caught her smiling at him.

"Oh no! Don't tell me I've done something stupid _again_," he said.

"On the contrary! You haven't done anything stupid in the past ten minutes," she continued to smile.

"Shall I make a note of it in the diary?" he asked.

"No, not the diary; let's open the appointment book instead," she suggested.

He immediately perked up. "Do you have anything available for this afternoon?"

"Might have," she laughed.


End file.
